lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Hand Rana Arc
Summary * Namsoo is asked to get secondhand shoes for Zack * He gets scammed by Woo Jin and Zack leaves the get the shoes back * Gun is impressed by Daniel's fighting ability and grows curious about him Plot Chapter 34 Zack asked for a favor from Namsoo to look for a Limited Edition Jordans Shoes from the Craiglist. Having no idea on how much it costs, he only gave Namsoo $300. Namsoo got no choice but to find it despite the fact that it is almost impossible to get it with that price because he did not have the courage to tell Zack. Namsoo who has almost given up found a person who agreed to sell him the shoes for that price who, through the profile picture, appears to be a beautiful lady. The two agreed to meet the following day at Gian Station. The next day at school, Namsoo informed Zack that he had found the shoes. Namsoo insisted on taking the shoes himself although Zack wanted to take it himself, saying that he is experienced enough to spot the product's authenticity (although this is actually because he wanted to meet the girl). Right after Namsoo met the girl, he was startled with the presence of another two men who threatened to beat him up if he failed to pretend that they all are friends. He then realized that the girl was part of the scamming scene because she looked calm despite the situation. They all went to a quite, dead end, alley, and met the girl's boyfriend who presumably is the leader of the gang. Haeri (the girl) revealed that Namsoo had been chatting with her boyfriend Woojin, a thief from Gian High. Woojin took all the money and almost left when Namsoo suddenly stopped him and begged for mercy, stating that it is not his money, but his friend's who is a boxer. Feeling insulted by thinking it was a threat, Woojin beat Namsoo up. Chapter 35 The next day, he nervously informed about the whole incident to Zack. Much to his surprise, Zack didn't scold him nor hit him, but in fact felt guilty for not taking the shoes himself. Yui then came and joined the conversation. Yui suggested the idea for Zack to try ordering from them again, this time with his own phone, telling them that although it's a fake phone, they will most probably will still be using it for a while due to the high cost. She also told Zack to change his profile picture into someone else who looked like a pushover, and they all decided on using Jiho's picture. Zack decided he would go and confront the thieves alone, but was surprised when Daniel volunteered after prodding from Zack's lackeys. The five of them begin to leave. Yui grabs Namsoo and says they should go as well; Mira, obviously worried for Zack, makes the excuse to go looking for books in that area. Jay also follows secretly on his motorcycle. Chapter 36 While on the way there, Zack, his lackeys, and Daniel all run into Vasco and Jace. After explaining the situation, Vasco joins them, telling Jace not to come with. He and Zack's lackeys stay behind. Meanwhile, they are being followed by a troublesome trio, Yui, Namsoo and Mira. They all decide to rest at a cafe, and Zack makes a threatening face to some other guys (the lackeys to the thief who beat up Namsoo). Vasco ignores it, and Daniel is uncomfortable. Zack notices the trio following and goes to greet them. The thug lackeys followed, and threaten Zack, telling him to follow them after noticing the pretty Yui and Mira. Namsoo then sees Woojin coming. Woojin surprises Zack with a punch to the face, then punches him a couple more times before he knows what's going on, much to Yui, Mira and Namsoo's horror. Mira yells at Woojin and they walk away. Mira wants to report it, but Zack tells her not to. Next, Woojin and his two henchmen (a judo guy and a kicking guy) wait for the meeting with a supposed weakling. Zack, Vasco and Daniel appear; Zack is still bleeding from earlier. Chapter 37 Zack takes out the two henchmen temporarily, and uses the very technique that Daniel used on him to hurt Woojin, but Zack gets beaten by fatigue. A bunch of extras (more lackeys from Woojin's school) show up, and Vasco steps in. Soon enough his gang (the Burn Knuckles, BNC) shows up. Chapter 38 They join the fight. Vasco waits patiently, and is jumped from behind by one of the three henchmen, the judo guy, who grabs Vasco's shoulders. Vasco easily raises his arms, breaking free effortlessly. Vasco uses his famous vice grip (shoulder grab) to bring him down. Everyone who's felt it sympathizes with the pain. Meanwhile, Jay smokes next to his motorcycle. Apparently, Woojin called more backup (sophomores), and Jay took them all down by himself. A new face (with another guy) appears, complimenting Jay's fighting skill, saying they don't like the kids from Gian High. He tells Jay that he should stop smoking or he won't get a lover, then he and the other guy leave. Jay drops his cigarette and decides to quit smoking. Back to the main events, we have Woojin feeling caged. He charges Daniel, since he mistakes Daniel's nervousness as weakness, and realizes that both Vasco and Zack just calmly watch. He wonders why, trying to punch Daniel, but of course our cinnamon roll dodges like a boss. Because of the girls behind him, Daniel knows he can't do anything but fight, so he jabs (quick punch) at Woojin. Woojin jumps back before it hits him. Daniel decides to retry a straight (Zack's signature punch, which Zack showed little Daniel before), and steps forward, hooking (swinging from the side) him in the stomach, then going for the straight, right in the face. The fight is over. Vasco tells Woojin to cherish his girlfriend. Haeri cries over Woojin, holding his hand, and Vasco cries out of jealousy. Vasco insists that the BNC walk home because they don't have helmets. Gun was watching the whole time, recognizing Daniel's improvement. The beaten Woojin, leaning on Haeri, and the big judo guy approach and notice Gun (they were in the same high school). They chitchat, and Gun's apparently the same age as them (has to take the qualifying exam for university). Back at school, Zack says Daniel must be a boxer and he lied, and wants a rematch in an official ring. Namsoo notices that Zack got his shoes in the end and envies it, knowing he couldn't have bought them for the amount of money he had. That's when Yui asks Zack if he'll study for mid-term exams (he won't), which makes Daniel realize he didn't study at all. Notes * It is implied Jay might have feelings for Daniel in this chapter * Many of the characters in this arc are seen in Taejun Park's other comic about smoking (The Real Anti-Smoking Campaign) Category:Story Arc Category:Plot